culturefandomcom-20200222-history
28th Annual Grammy Awards
The 28th Annual Grammy Awards were held on February 25, 1986 at Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles. They recognized accomplishments by musicians from the previous year, 1985. Album of the Year went to Hugh Padgham and Phil Collins for No Jacket Required, and Song of the Year went to Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie for We Are the World. The night's big winner was USA For Africa's "We Are The World", which won four awards, including Song of the Year. The latter was awarded to its songwriters, Lionel Richie and Michael Jackson. This was a sweet victory for both, as it marked the first time in their respective careers that they won the coveted Song of the Year category. For Richie, it was his sixth attempt in eight years. The other three awards for the charity single were not given to the performing artist (as is usually the case), but to the song's producer, Quincy Jones. These three Grammy's brought his career total to 19, just one shy of the (then) record holder in the popular genres, Henry Mancini. Another big winner was Phil Collins, whose No Jacket Required LP amassed three wins: Album of the Year, Producer of the Year and Best Pop Vocal (Male). There were a number of remarkable wins in the classical field. The Atlanta Symphony Orchestra's recording of Berlioz: Requiem won three awards, while a different recording by the same orchestra won the Best Orchestral Performance award. These four wins were the result of an unusually large number of nominations for the orchestra (12 in total), including four in the Best Classical Album category which normally holds five nominees (the Recording Academy decided to add a number of nominations to this list to lessen the domination of the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra in this category). Several sources from the American classical community - including record labels - expressed their dismay with the situation, suggesting that this was the result of many members of the orchestra and other associates joining the Recording Academy in force to be able to vote on nominations and Grammy winners.Billboard's "Keeping Score", 1 February 1986 Despite the controversy, the orchestra's conductor Robert Shaw and their album producer (and record label owner) Robert Woods won three Grammy's each. Another success story was that of the Manhattan Transfer and their album Vocalese. It had received twelve nominations, which was the second highest number of nominations ever for an album, three fewer than the then-record holder Thriller by Michael Jackson, which was nominated fifteen times in 1984. Their twelve nominations eventually resulted in three Grammy wins, including two for the song "Another Night in Tunisia" (performed and arranged on the album by guest vocalists Jon Hendricks and Bobby McFerrin) Stevie Wonder finally managed to add another Grammy to his total. After winning fifteen awards in the mid-1970s, he won his first Grammy in nine years for his album In Square Circle. Songwriter Jimmy Webb had to wait even longer as his song "Highwayman" won him his first Grammy in 17 years (after 1969's Up, Up and Away). There was one posthumous Grammy, for orchestra leader and arranger Nelson Riddle, for his arrangements on Linda Ronstadt's album Lush Life. There was one new category, Best Polka Recording. It would run until 2009. Of the 24 winning albums, eighteen were made by polka legend Jimmy Sturr. Performers Award winners *Record of the Year **Quincy Jones (producer) for "We Are the World" performed by USA for Africa *Album of the Year **Hugh Padgham (producer) & Phil Collins (producer & artist) for No Jacket Required *Song of the Year **Michael Jackson & Lionel Richie (songwriters) for "We Are the World" performed by USA for Africa *Best New Artist **Sade Blues ;Best Traditional Blues Recording *''My Guitar Sings the Blues''-B.B. King Children's *Best Recording for Children **Jim Henson & Steve Buckingham (producers) for Follow That Bird - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack performed by the Sesame Street cast Classical *Best Classical Orchestral Recording **Robert Woods (producer), Robert Shaw (conductor) & the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra for Fauré: Pelleas et Melisande *Best Classical Vocal Soloist Performance **Robert Shaw (conductor), John Aler & the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra for Berlioz: Requiem *Best Opera Recording **James Mallinson (producer), Georg Solti (conductor), Philip Langridge, Franz Mazura & the Chicago Symphony Orchestra & Chorus for Schoenberg: Moses und Aron *Best Choral Performance (other than opera) **Robert Shaw (conductor) & the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra & Chorus for Berlioz: Requiem *Best Classical Performance - Instrumental Soloist or Soloists (with orchestra) **André Previn (conductor), Yo-Yo Ma & the London Symphony Orchestra for Elgar: Cello Concerto, Op. 85/Walton: Concerto for Cello & Orchestra *Best Classical Performance - Instrumental Soloist or Soloists (without orchestra) **Vladimir Ashkenazy for Ravel: Gaspard de la Nuit; Pavane Pour Une Infante Defunte; Valses Nobles et Sentimentales *Best Chamber Music Performance **Emanuel Ax & Yo-Yo Ma for Brahms: Cello and Piano Sonatas in E Minor and F *Best Classical Contemporary Composition **Andrew Lloyd Webber (composer), Sarah Brightman & Plácido Domingo for Lloyd Webber: Requiem *Best Classical Album **Robert Woods (producer), Robert Shaw (conductor), John Aler & the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra & Chorus for Berlioz: Requiem *Best New Classical Artist **Chicago Pro Musica Comedy *Best Comedy Recording **Whoopi Goldberg for Whoopi Goldberg - Original Broadway Show Recording Composing and arranging *Best Instrumental Composition **Jan Hammer (composer) for "''Miami Vice'' Theme" *Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture or a Television Special **Marc Benno, Harold Faltermeyer, Keith Forsey, Micki Free, Jon Gilutin, Hawk, Howard Hewett, Bunny Hull, Howie Rice, Sharon Robinson, Dan Sembello, Sue Sheridan, Richard C. Theisen II & Allee Willis (composers) for Beverly Hills Cop performed by various artists *Best Arrangement on an Instrumental **Dave Grusin & Lee Ritenour (arrangers) for "Early A.M. Attitude" *Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) **Nelson Riddle (arranger) for "Lush Life" performed by Linda Ronstadt *Best Vocal Arrangement for Two or More Voices **Bobby McFerrin & Cheryl Bentyne (arrangers) for "Another Night in Tunisia" performed by The Manhattan Transfer Country *Best Country Vocal Performance, Female **Rosanne Cash for "I Don't Know Why You Don't Want Me" *Best Country Vocal Performance, Male **Ronnie Milsap for "Lost in the Fifties Tonight (In the Still of the Night)" *Best Country Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal **The Judds for Why Not Me *Best Country Instrumental Performance (orchestra, group or soloist) **Chet Atkins & Mark Knopfler for "Cosmic Square Dance" *Best Country Song **Jimmy L. Webb (songwriter) for "Highwayman" performed by Johnny Cash, Waylon Jennings, Kris Kristofferson & Willie Nelson Folk *Best Ethnic or Traditional Folk Recording **Rockin' Sidney for "My Toot Toot" Gospel *Best Gospel Performance, Female **Amy Grant for Unguarded *Best Gospel Performance, Male **Larnelle Harris for "How Excellent Is Thy Name" *Best Gospel Performance by a Duo or Group, Choir or Chorus **Larnelle Harris & Sandi Patti for "I've Just Seen Jesus" *Best Soul Gospel Performance, Female **Shirley Caesar for "Martin" *Best Soul Gospel Performance, Male **Marvin Winans for "Bring Back the Days of Yea and Nay" *Best Soul Gospel Performance by a Duo or Group, Choir or Chorus **The Winans for Tomorrow *Best Inspirational Performance **Jennifer Holliday for "Come Sunday" Historical *Best Historical Album **John Pfeiffer (producer) for RCA/Met - 100 Singers - 100 Years performed by various artists Jazz *Best Jazz Vocal Performance, Female **Cleo Laine for Cleo at Carnegie - The 10th Anniversary Concert *Best Jazz Vocal Performance, Male **Bobby McFerrin & Jon Hendricks for "Another Night in Tunisia" *Best Jazz Vocal Performance, Duo or Group **The Manhattan Transfer for Vocalese *Best Jazz Instrumental Performance, Soloist **Wynton Marsalis for Black Codes From the Underground *Best Jazz Instrumental Performance, Group **Wynton Marsalis for Black Codes From the Underground performed by the Wynton Marsalis Group *Best Jazz Instrumental Performance, Big Band **Bob Wilber & John Barry for The Cotton Club - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *Best Jazz Fusion Performance, Vocal or Instrumental **David Sanborn for Straight To The Heart Latin *Best Latin Pop Performance **Lani Hall for Es Facil Amar *Best Tropical Latin Performance **Eddie Palmieri for Solito **Tito Puente for Mambo Diablo performed by Tito Puente & His Latin Ensemble *Best Mexican-American Performance **Vikki Carr for Simplemente Mujer Musical show *Best Cast Show Album **John McClure (producer), José Carreras & Kiri Te Kanawa for West Side Story Music video *Best Music Video, Short Form **Tom Trbovich (video director) & Quincy Jones (video producer) for "We Are the World - The Video Event" performed by USA for Africa *Best Music Video, Long Form **Bruce Gowers (video director) & Huey Lewis and the News for Huey Lewis & the News - The Heart of Rock 'n' Roll Packaging and notes *Best Album Package **John Kosh & Ron Larson (art directors) for Lush Life performed by Linda Ronstadt *Best Album Notes **Peter Guralnick (notes writer) for Sam Cooke Live at the Harlem Square Club, 1963 Polka *Best Polka Recording **Frank Yankovic for 70 Years of Hits '' Pop *Best Pop Vocal Performance, Female **Whitney Houston for "Saving All My Love for You" *Best Pop Vocal Performance, Male **Phil Collins for ''No Jacket Required *Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal **Quincy Jones (producer) for "We Are the World" performed by USA for Africa *Best Pop Instrumental Performance **Jan Hammer for "''Miami Vice'' Theme" Production and engineering *Best Engineered Recording, Non-Classical **Neil Dorfsman (engineer) for Brothers in Arms performed by Dire Straits *Best Engineered Recording, Classical **Jack Renner (engineer), Robert Shaw (conductor) & the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra & chorus for Berlioz: Requiem *Producer of the Year (Non-Classical) **Phil Collins & Hugh Padgham *Classical Producer of the Year **Robert Woods R&B *Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female **Aretha Franklin for "Freeway of Love" *Best R&B Vocal Performance, Male **Stevie Wonder for In Square Circle *Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal **Commodores for "Nightshift" *Best R&B Instrumental Performance (Orchestra, Group or Soloist) **Ernie Watts for Musician *Best Rhythm & Blues Song **Jeffrey Cohen & Narada Michael Walden (songwriters) for "Freeway of Love" performed by Aretha Franklin Reggae *Best Reggae Recording **Jimmy Cliff for Cliff Hanger Rock *Best Rock Vocal Performance, Female **Tina Turner for "One Of The Living" *Best Rock Vocal Performance, Male **Don Henley for "The Boys of Summer" *Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal **Dire Straits for "Money for Nothing" *Best Rock Instrumental Performance **Jeff Beck for "Escape" Spoken *Best Spoken Word or Non-musical Recording **Mike Berniker (producer) & the original Broadway cast for Ma Rainey's Black Bottom References External links *28th Grammy Awards at the Internet Movie Database 028 Category:1986 in California Category:1986 music awards Category:20th century in Los Angeles Category:1986 in American music